Spells
Spells is a general term for magic that requires knowledge and training in spell casting. Description Spells contain a wide variety of magic that can be used for but not limited to utility, offense, support, enchantment, and defense. Spell casters often use a catalyst such as a staff or even disposable trinkets to cast spells. Spells differ from miracles in that they are not powers granted by the gods. Also quite unlike miracles, spells are more accessible and thus can be learned by most adventurers regardless of their class. Such examples of non-mage class magic users include Spearman and Noble Fencer. Notable examples of spell casters include: *Witch *Dwarf Shaman *Female Wizard *Wizard *Wizard Boy *Arc Mage *Sage Usage The user will recite an incantation before a spell is cast. The incantation will vary depending on the spell desired. The amount of times one can use spells per day is based on ability and experience. =Spells= Wizard/Mage Spells Offensive * Fire ballGoblin Slayer Light Novel - Volume 1, Chapter 9: The Strong Ones: A spell that shoots a ball of fire, the size of which depends on the caster's ability. “Carbunculus… crescunt… iacta!" '' * '''BlizzardGoblin Slayer Year One Manga'' - Manga, Chapter 29Goblin Slayer Light Novel - Volume 8, Chapter 1: The Prime of Youth, Now Ashes: Summons a whirlwind of ice/snow which pelts those caught inside. "Glacies...tempastus...oriens!" * '''LightningGoblin Slayer Light Novel - Volume 5, Chapter 1: Tutorial':'“Tonitrus…oriens…iacta!" * FireboltGoblin Slayer Light Nove''l - Volume 1, Chapter 1: The Fate Of Some Adventurers: Fires an arrow/bolt of flame. ''“Sagitta…inflammarae…radius!” * Magic Missile: “Sagitta…quelta…raedius!” * DisintegrateGoblin Slayer Light Novel - Volume 3, Chapter 6: Seven Powers: “Omnis...nodos...libero!" * Nuclear strike:''"Vents!!Lumen!!Libero!!"'' * Sun BurstGoblin Slayer Light Novel - Volume 8, Interlude: Of How Cosmic Horror Is Not The Enemy Of Swords And Sorcery. * Fusion Defensive * Counter Spell:“Magna…remora…restinguitur!" * Shadow SelfGoblin Slayer Year One Manga - Manga, Chapter 30:“Falsa...umbra...ubiquitous” * Deflect missileGoblin Slayer Light Novel - Volume 6, Chapter 6: To Each Their Own Battle: “Sagitta…sinus…offero!” * Spider websGoblin Slayer Light Novel - Volume 4, Chapter 6: The Destruction Of The Demon-Enthralled Temple Of Doom: “Aranea…facio…ligator!" * Slow: “Hora…semel…silento!" * Fumble: Causes its victim to lose their grip on their weapon. "Alma…Fugio…Amittimus!" Other * Grant Fire: A fire boon granted to a weapon by reciting the words "Alma... Inflammare... Offero", covering the weapon in a magical flame.Goblin Slayer Year One Manga - Manga, Chapter 14 * SleepGoblin Slayer Light Novel - Volume 1, Chapter 12: Over the Goblins Hill * SilenceGoblin Slayer Light Novel - Volume 3, Chapter 1: Harvest Moon: Stifles noise, which in turn, prevents spell-casting in most cases. "Silento...Verbum...Vox" * Light: Creates a floating magical light. * Gate: A spell that creates a magical portal to any location. Shaman Spells Offensive * Stupor: A spell that causes anyone who breathes in the mist produced from spewing fire wine to become drunk to the point of passing out. * Stone Blast: Enchants some rocks that can grow and be fired in rapid succession. * Bind: As the name suggests, it binds a target, preventing them from fleeing or moving.Goblin Slayer Light Novel - Volume 5, Chapter 2: Mass Combat * SnareGoblin Slayer Light Novel - Volume 5, Chapter 6: Goblins' Crown * Fear: A spell that can cast illusion magic to control the goblin's emotion, making them emotionally defenseless. Dwarf Shaman had used this spell to call out a swarm of locusts.Goblin Slayer Light Novel - Volume 3, Chapter 6: Seven Powers Defensive * Stone/Metal Barrier: Enchants a stone or metal floor to form a wall out of it. * Spirit Wall: 'Similar to Protection, but it takes a physical form rather than a spiritual form.''Goblin Slayer Light Novel - Volume 2, Chapter 9: The Monster That Must Not Be Named Other * '''Weathering: Can be used to dry up concrete at a faster rate. * Tail WindGoblin Slayer Light Novel - Volume 5, Chapter 3: Hack and Slash * Falling ControlGoblin Slayer Light Novel - Volume 2, Chapter 10: City Ruins And Magical Traps * Tunnel: A digging spell that requires no catalyst, but does require the drawing of a pattern.Goblin Slayer Light Novel - Volume 6, Chapter 1: An Ordinary Spring Day * Control Spirit: Dwarf Shaman illuminated a dark room using this along with some coal, which had burst into a blue-white flame.Goblin Slayer Light Novel - Volume 8, Chapter 8: The Heart of the Maelstrom * KindleGoblin Slayer Light Novel - Volume 8, Chapter 9: Goblin Hand, Sign of Destruction * Water Walk: Allows the affected target to walk on water as if it was a solid surface. Goblin Slayer Light Novel - Volume 8, Chapter 2: Beard-Cutter Goes to the Southern Sea Other spells Offensive Defensive Other References Category:Terminology